The present invention relates to a method of and apparatus for editing an individual television program.
In U.S. Pat. No. 4,745,549 by the same applicant, television program scheduling in accordance with customer preferences is carried out by a computer based system. However, improved service to subscribers at remote locations, for instance, disposal of subscriber's complaints and scrolling of the program schedule display, is desirable.